


Addiction

by jenna_thorn



Category: Jhereg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-15
Updated: 2009-04-15
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:58:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna_thorn/pseuds/jenna_thorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morrolan wears a Great Weapon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addiction

Morrolan knew addiction, heard the stories of tweaked-out teckla shaking in alleys of the slums or in his own circle, the slow hands and dulled eyes of younger sons and dowagers on kif. No, this is his addiction, the rush of riding the sheer formless wildness of chaos magic, the slow build to heady release of witchcraft and this beauty, his mistress, his ever-present companion, more deadly than any assassin's wife, his own, his love, his sword. 

Blackwand thrummed in his hand with the shiver that followed an arrow's release.


End file.
